Provoking the Mating
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: Halloween. A time where people can dress in virtually nothing and get away with it. But when a certain blonde dresses in something the Lightning Slayer can't resist, plus a cunning game with Cana, things get a little interesting… and heated. Suggested themes and naughtiness awaits. Two-Shot. BEWARE: Lemon in part 2.
1. Part 1

**Summary:** Halloween. A time where people can dress in virtually nothing and get away with it. But when a certain blonde dresses in something the Lightning Slayer can't resist, plus a cunning game with Cana, things get a little interesting… and heated.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

 **xXx Provoking the Mating xXx**

She hadn't expected the hands that grabbed at her hips, nor did she anticipate that they would actually guide her through the throng of sweaty bodies. She couldn't tell who the person was, flashing lights and magical smoke obscuring her view whenever she looked over her shoulder, so she focused on carrying the tray laden with glasses as carefully as she could, her costume limiting her movement. The glitter on her skin shone like stars, flashing different colours as they caught the glow from the lacrima overhead.

"You know Blondie..." The whisper in her ear had her frozen, instant recognition making her heart stutter, "Mira has it handled. You don't have to keep doing this..."

They broke through the edge of the crowded dance floor and she escaped his grip, turning to look into the man's stormy blue eyes, trying her best to ignore his bare chest, "Well Spark Plug, I didn't have a date and didn't want Mira doing this all on her own..." She puffed out her cheeks in indignation, ignoring the way his eyes bore into her.

"You don't seem to be able to do much in that costume. Why make it harder for yourself?" Her _guardian_ chuckled when her cheeks flushed, and she turned her back to him, ready to march over to the bar and demand Mira call him off.

"The costume was in no way _my_ idea Laxus. Now go away. I'm sure your team are looking for you." With a glance over her shoulder, the magical smoke stinging her eyes, she walked to the bar, wary of the smile Mira sent her way.

"Wonderful Lucy. Thank you!" The demon barmaid clapped once Lucy got closer before taking the tray from the blonde, "Now, you two are just in time for the game!"

Lucy glanced between the silverette and the table of guild mages nearby, "Um. I'd rather not. I'll just keep helping you with the bar." With a nod to herself, Lucy went to collect the now free tray when Mira's glare stopped her.

"Lucy. You are going to have fun with your guild mates tonight. No buts about it. This is your first official Fairy Tail Halloween after all!" Mira smiled at the blonde woman, but there was a wickedness to it that had her frozen in place.

"Now get over there. Cana has got everything set up already." With a wave over her hand, Mira gave Laxus a look and the blonde man nodded. Lucy could practically feel his smirk, imagining the smug look on his face as she tried to pull away, only to have his arms band around her stomach and pick her up, "Hey! What are you doing? Laxus? Let me down!" She flushed, her hands flying to the edge of her extremely short skirt, curtesy of Mira, in an attempt to conserve her dignity. The last thing she wanted to do was flash everyone gathered in the guild.

"No can-do Blondie. Mira wants you to go have fun." He only stopped once her reach the table and sat down, settling the blonde woman in his lap and holding her to his chest.

"I didn't think she'd go this far..." A blush covered her cheeks at the whistles and cat calls the others at the table sent their way and Laxus just laughed, resting his free arm on the table while he leant back in the chair.

"Well, well. Look at you two all cuddled up." Cana sloshed her mug of beer at the pair, ignoring the betrayed look the Celestial mage gave her, "Anyway. Now that we're all here..."

Lucy looked around, noticing that Cana had gather a fair few people for the game. Bixlow was beside the brunette, followed by Elfman and Evergreen, Lisanna and Natsu came next, though it was obvious from their puffy lips that they'd much rather be somewhere else entirely. Wendy and Romeo had even gotten involved, along with Levy and Gajeel, Gray and Juvia.

"Um... Should Wendy and Romeo really be playing?" Lucy could feel how nervous the pair were, and knowing what Cana was capable of, she worried for the two young teens.

"Oh don't worry. They'll be fine!" Cana cheered, ignoring the way Wendy and Romeo blushed, refusing to look at each other, "Freed! Set up the barrier." The green haired male stepped up to the table, Mira just behind him with a tray of strange, smoking drinks.

"The rules of this barrier are as follows: If you lie, it will light up and only disappear once you've spoken the truth. You cannot leave this barrier unless it is for a specific purpose or Cana gives you permission to leave. As a precaution, we have also created these drinks that will encourage you to tell the whole truth." Freed's' sword flashed as he wrote out the necessary runes, and within seconds a transparent barrier separated the table of friends from the rest of the party.

"Here you go everyone. And a bottle!" She placed the tray down and everyone grabbed a glass. The strange blue liquid was smokey and Lucy barely had a chance to observe it when Laxus grabbed her chin and poured the liquid down her throat. She coughed and sputtered, smacking his arm as she struggled.

"Oh my." Mira giggled before stepping back, Freed closing the barrier behind her, "Have fun everyone!" And just like that, the barrier closed up and those at the table were left to face Cana's wicked mind. Laxus deposited Lucy on the free space on the bench beside him and threw back his own shot, relishing in the burn in left in its wake.

"Lucy... Your costume is great!" Lucy blushed, staring down at the white tube top was mostly hidden by a brown corset, a micro skirt of rich garnet poking out the bottom and barely covering her lower half at all. Small black horns pocked out of her golden locks and she had been covered in glitter by the demon barmaid, saying that it would make her more alluring as a succubus.

"Mira made me wear it." She found the courage to look at her book loving friend and smiled, "I love yours. Let me guess. Gajeel inspired you, didn't he?"

The bluenette could only nod, her small black dragon wings on her back flapping of their own accord, "I thought the idea was cute, so I went along with it." She wore her normal orange dress, with the black wings popping out from her shoulder blades.

"Juvia thinks the both of you look good." Juvia drew their attention and Lucy gasped, amazed by the silver crystals that glistened from the tiara the water mage wore, her blue halter dress rippling like water.

"Juvia, the tiara is stunning." Lucy couldn't help but complement the woman who insisted on calling her _Love Rival._

"Thank you. Juvia got it as a gift from Gray. Juvia thinks it is very pretty." The ice mage blushed, refusing to look at the women admiring his handiwork.

"So I'm gonna say you're an Ice Princess. What does that make Gray?" Cana butted in, gulping down the last of her drink.

"Juvia asked Gray to be her partner tonight. So he was going to be the Ice Prince, but he didn't want to wear the crown." Juvia answered for him, and she was going to continue when Natsu cut her off, his own voice full of mirth.

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around? Pretty sure you wear the pants more than he does." His horns of flame sputtered as a blast of cold air hit him and Gray jumped up onto the bench.

"What were you saying ash for brains?" The temperature dropped rapidly and those around could only stare blankly at him as Natsu dropped off his seat from laughter.

"Gray... your pants..." Bixlow tried to warn the ice mage, but his own laughter took over and he soon found himself of the ground at Gray's reaction. The Ice-Make mage flapped his arms around before using his hands to cover himself before losing his balance and falling to the floor himself.

"Gray my love. Juvia will help you." Before long everyone had to look away, their eyes burning from having watched the water woman touch him in some inappropriate ways.

"Ok then... and what are you meant to be Cana?" Lucy cleared her throat, trying to distract herself from what she'd seen.

"Can't you tell? I'm a pirate!" Cana pointed to the eye patch currently nestled in her mane of hair.

"I can see that." Wendy, ever the one to please others, smiled at the brunette, adjusting her own halo above her head.

"Why thank you Wendy. I think I did a great job with my costume." Almost everyone sweat dropped at her words, "You and Romeo make a cute couple, an angel and a devil."

Again, the youngest kind-of-couple blushed, "Thanks Cana." Romeo laughed, rubbing the back of his head, a nervous tick he had picked up from Natsu.

"Anyway..." Lucy coughed, feeling her cheeks flame when Laxus' hand brushed against her thigh, "We have a pirate and a knight, two dragons, an ice prince and princess, angel, demon, demon prince..." She looked at each one pointedly, noting the small wings poking out from Lisanna's back, "A bird... and um..."

"Really Lucy. You should know what I would be by now." Ever snapped her fan open, fanning herself to hide her smirk.

"A fairy. Of course. How silly of me." The blonde could feel the sweat drop down her face when Laxus laughed, staring down at her with a smirk, "And what are you meant to be spark plug?"

His smirk turned into a feral grin and he leant down to her, his face a hair breath away from hers, "I'm a werewolf. According to Mira, they're build and have sharp teeth." He snapped his jaw, his teeth clacking sharply before he pulled away, "Elfman is… an elf man, because he matches Ever that way."

"And what are you meant to be Lu?" Levy's question made her blush again, and she felt like her face would permanently discolour at the rate her blood was rushing to her head.

"Oh... well I was going to be a Spirit... But Natsu burnt my costume this morning," The pinkette ducked under the table at her words, those around them laughing at his fear, "So Mira gave me this. It was meant to be a succubus..."

"Oh. You mean the demon that's meant to have sex with sleeping men?" Levy was all too innocent with her words and Lucy sputtered, her heart racing when Laxus leant over her.

"Only one man will be getting that, preferably awake, hm?" His words left her breathless and she turned to look at him, forcing herself to glare at him.

"Excuse me?" One delicate eyebrow rose, and he just shook his head.

"Enough talk!" Cana slammed the bottle Mira had left against the table, "The rules are as follows. The shot glasses you have refill magically, so it is a drinking game!" Groans echoed up around the table, all forms of protest ignored by the brunette, "The person who spins the bottle will ask the person it lands on a question, either a truth or dare, or if you feel like, you can challenge the table, the question being 'never have I ever'." A wicked smirk spread across the woman's face, "If you refuse a dare, truth or group challenge, the others will come up with something you need to do and you cannot refuse. So, think of it as your second chance. Be careful what you turn down."

"Oh boy..." Lisanna moaned, laying her head on the table while Natsu whooped.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grabbed the shot glass, watching it refill before taking it in one go, "I'm ready!"

"Um... Natsu... you weren't meant to start drinking yet..." Wendy smiled sweetly at the pinkette.

"Don't worry Wendy. He's just getting a head start!" Romeo followed Natsu's actions quickly, his face already flushed from the alcohol he'd taken in.

"You two shouldn't even be drinking!" Ever snapped her fan closed, noticing her words went unnoticed, "Well... have fun with your hangover."

"That's how a man drinks!" Elfman made everyone laugh before Cana slammed her hand against the table.

"I'll spin first!" Before anyone could reply, the bottle was spun in the middle of the table, making all those watching anxious, well, mostly everyone. When it settled on Lisanna the brunette smirked, "Ok Lisanna... truth." The youngest Strauss sibling nodded, "Have you and Natsu had mated yet?"

Immediately Natsu sputtered, his face as bright as his flames, "Cana, I don't think-"

"No!" Lisanna cut him off with a shout quickly, her face matching his, and the barrier flaring orange, "But... I mean... we-we've had sex... But we're waiting to be mated."

The barrier around them flashed green, proving that she had told the whole truth and the brunette nodded, satisfied, "I see wedding bells in your future Lisanna. Now spin the bottle!" With a giggle, Lisanna leant over the table, the other slayers noticing the way Natsus' eyes strayed to her barely concealed behind.

"There had better be wedding bells soon or else we'll have his shitty children running around before they get around to it." Gajeel mumbled, causing the silverette to jolt the bottle. The glass rattled, bouncing on the spot in a sloppy circle before it stopped on said Iron Dragon Slayer. With wicked delight, Lisanna said a silent apology to Levy before speaking.

"Well Gajeel. I dare you to make out with Levy right now. No holding back." He gaped at the woman, his mouth wide open while his mate just smiled beside him.

"Woman, just what-" He couldn't even finish, his glare hidden behind Levy's head as the bluenette swung her leg over his lap and planted her lips on his, devouring his words. The barrier lit up yellow, slowly fading to green as his hands came up to hold his mate to his chest. A growl reverberated from his chest and Levy moaned as the barrier flared green. But that didn't stop the pair. Despite Gajeel's severe dislike for PDA disappearing with his little mate in his lap.

"Um... guys?" Even Evergreen had to blush at the sight, her own eyes straying over the Elfman.

"Oh my." Wendy blushed, her cheeks permanently stained scarlet.

With a wet sound the others didn't want to identify, Levy and Gajeel pulled apart, blushes on both their faces but a fierce look in their eyes.

"Well Gajeel, spin the bottle!" Cana took a shot of her drink, regardless of whether or not she had to.

The Iron Slayer just grunted, waiting until Levy settled back beside him before spitting a small nail at the bottle and sending it into a rapid spin. When it finally did slow, the smallest slayer gulped, staring right into the opening in the bottle, "Gehe. You're in luck pipsqueak, I got a challenge for the table."

They could only stare at him in apprehension, taking hold of their glasses, waiting for his red eyes to finishing roving the table.

"Never have I ever... had sex at the guild." Everyone except Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Lisanna and Natsu drank, downing their shots in seconds. Lucy could only gape at her blue haired friend.

"Levy! You really..." Lucy couldn't even look her friend in the eye, slightly mortified at the thought, the barrier turning green before settling back into its transparent state.

"Uh... well we were in the library, and it was right before he told me I was his mate and we-"

"Right! It happened. We don't need details from anyone." Ever quickly interrupted, staring straight at Wendy, "Anyway. Spin the bottle Wendy, next turn!"

The blushing Wind Dragon Slayer took a small breath before directing her magic at the bottle, sending it flying into the air before dropping back to the wood, her smile wide as she looked at her victim, "Well Evergreen. Are you and Elfman planning to have children?" The knowing look in the girls' eyes had the others curious and Ever could only huff.

"Of course not! We aren't even-" The barrier flared red and Laxus laughed, smirking at the only woman on his team.

"Don't lie Ever. Half of those at this table know the truth."

Caught out, Evergreen sighed before looking at her boyfriend, smiling at him as he wrapped a giant arm around her while his other hand rested on her belly, "Well then I guess the cat is out of the bag. Elfman and I are expecting!"

Those around the table congratulated them, faintly hearing a familiar voice float over, _"Silver hair, blue eyes babies. Brown haired, blue eyes babies..."_

"I'm so happy for you two." Wendy nodded before nudging the bottle closer to the brunette, "It's your turn now."

Without a word, Ever spun the bottle, watching as it slowed before landing on Romeo, "And it lands on the innocent little boy. Okay Romeo. I dare you to kiss Wendy." Instantly the two youngest members of the game put Erza's hair to shame. The two twisted in the seats, refusing to look at each other.

"Okay... fine." Without missing a beat, Romeo smashed his lips to Wendys'. The pair didn't move, but a small blast of air radiated outwards from the pair before they pulled back, not looking at anyone.

"That was anticlimactic." Cana grumbled, throwing back another shot, "Let's keep this moving. There's too much talking, not enough drinking!"

Romeo grabbed to bottle and spun it with more force than intended, the glass rattling against the wood before it caught on a nail and stopped, pointing at Gray. Still blushing, Romeo hummed before pointing at the Ice-Make Mage, "I dare you Gray to… to... strip and have Juvia sit in your lap until the next turn!"

Cheers erupted from the older people around the table and Gray hissed, glaring at the smaller fire mage, "Why you little-"

"Uh-uh Gray. Either you take it or leave it up to us to think of something else." He paled at Bixlow's words, but he couldn't bear the thought when he noticed the Juvia had turned into a puddle on the ground.

"No way." He grabbed his glass and threw back a shot, before throwing back two more, "I'll do anything else you want in the next turn... but that's not happening."

Juvia still hadn't returned to a solid state and Gray could only blush, adjusting in his seat.

"Well. Hurry up and pass on the turn. And then we'll think of something for you." Cana sighed, taking her own shot before mumbling to herself as she observed the shot glass, "I need to ask Mira where she got these things from..."

Clearing his throat he spun the bottle, watching as it came to a quick stop at Lucy and he couldn't help but wonder if one of the mages at the table had have something to do with the rapid halt of the glass, "Okay Lucy... Truth. Is there someone at this table that you care about? On a deeper level?" He was careful with his wording, hearing the groan from a few others around him. But he refused to but his teammate in a tight spot.

"Um..." Lucy blushed, playing with the strands of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun, "Well. There is someone at this table... that I care for... more than some." She didn't expand and Laxus growled, leaning ever so slightly towards her so his arm bumped into hers.

"Great. The barrier says she's right, which means she answered the question. Now what should we do about Gray?" Evergreen cast a quick glance at the future guild master before staring at Cana. Everyone had silently decided that the Card Mage would pick the punishment of refusal.

"Awesome. Well. We'll make this two parts. One, you need to down as many shots as there are people at this table." Gray sighed, silently thanking the gods that he could drink, thinking it would help him cope with the second part, "So that's fourteen shots! Get going!"

He threw the drinks back as quickly as he could, ignoring the slight nausea that twisted in his stomach until he had taken all the shots required, "There you go! Done!" He slammed down his shot glass, not noticing the way his words were slightly slurred.

"Well, it looks like those drinks are stronger than they look..." Cana smirked before standing from her seat, "Now. For the next day, you need to do whatever Juvia wants and let her to anything she wants to you. You can't back out and you can't get too far from each other, so no running away!" The barrier flared white before two white bands landed on his wrist, a similar mark would appear on Juvia once she solidified.

The Ice-Make Mage looked slightly green at the thought, Juvia forming back into a person in seconds, "Oh Gray. How wonderful. We can finally go on that date you promised me! Cana, may we leave? Juvia wishes to start the twenty-four hour period immediately."

"Yeah. Have fun with him." The rune barrier parted just long enough for Juvia to haul the poor man out, disappearing into the crowd of Halloween partiers.

"Poor Gray..." Lucy sighed, feeling a heaviness as her only form of a buffer was stolen away. She spun the bottle, waiting for it to stop and smiled when it landed on the pirate of the group, "Well Cana. I want to have a group challenge. Never have I ever had sex. At all." Lucy smirked, expected at least the two youngest to not drink and could only feel her face slacken when they did indeed take shots, making her to only one...

"Wait a minute girl!" Cana slammed down her glass, eyes wide in surprise, "Are you telling me you've never been laid?"

"Well... no... I mean. My mama always told me it was something special and it would happen when it was meant to..." She could look at any of them, her face burning with embarrassment and shame, even Wendy and Romeo had gone further than she had. But she couldn't even begin to feel sad when a hand cupped her chin and lifted her head. Laxus stared down at her, a look in his eyes that she couldn't place and yet made her insides burn. His nose flared, his pupils dilating.

"There's no shame in waiting Lucy. It's not a race." It was all he could get out before a growl stole his words and he roughly let go of her, noticing that the bottle had already been spun and was already stuck on him.

"Well Laxus. I have a dare for you. And the other participant can't pull out." Cana gave the two blondes a wicked grin, the glint in her eyes making her look mad, "I dare you, to lick Lucy. I don't care where. But it needs to be for a minute."

"What? No way-" Lucy tried to protest but her choked when strong hands landed on her waist and pulled her into the Lighting Slayers lap, her back facing those at the table. Laxus didn't say anything, dipping his head to her neck, his lips pressing a peck to the junction of her skin before his tongue darted out, the flat of his tongue running all the way up to the shell of her ear. She shudded in his arms and he shifted in his seat, groaning quietly. He bit her earlobe before tracing a path back down her neck, his teeth gently scraping her skin until the faintest moan left her lips. He growled, latching his mouth to the junction of her shoulder and neck and sucked, his tongue rubbing against her and soothing the ache he caused. Lucy shifted on his lap, pressing her core against him and he bucked slightly, earning a moan from the blonde woman. He vaguely heard someone yell out that the time was up and he slowly removed himself from her, watching through lidded eyes as a trail of saliva broke. Her neck was an angry red where his lips had been and Lucy covered it with her hand, her face so red he thought she was going to pass out. His pride swelled when he noticed her panting and couldn't help but smirk when she yelped as he spun her around on his lap, his arms banding around her to keep her in place.

"Damn." Cana herself was panting, casting a needy look at Bixlow who responded by placing a hand on her neck, "I'm not going to lie... but that was fucking hot."

Even Lisanna nodded, feeling Natsu run his hands up her side.

"Yeah. Of course, it was." Laxus spun the bottle and laughed when it landed on Wendy, "Finally. Now tell me the truth Wendy, do you want to mate with Romeo?"

The Wind Slayer instantly turned red in the face, the shade quickly turning to an unhealthy shade of purple before she fainted, falling straight into Romeo's arms. The young fire mage was equally embarrassed, but he was incredibly protective of the little mage and he stood up, holding her tightly to his chest, "Cana. We're going to go."

The brunette pirate just nodded, still too caught up in what she had seen to answer, "Yeah sure... Go ahead..."

"Well this has been fun... But I think... we're going to go. Right babe?" Bixlow threw Cana over his shoulder, waiting for her to mumble out an agreement so that the barrier would fall, and he was off, his babies flying after him to clear a path through the crowd.

"What about you Natsu? When are you going to mate?" Laxus rolled his neck, lazily turning his head to look at the fire slayer, only to notice he had already disappeared, the smell of his desire still hanging in the air, "Well. I think that answers my question."

He dropped his head, nose pressed into Lucy skin as he inhaled, relishing in her own heady scent. Laxus pressed a kiss against her spine, feeling her shudder, "And what about you Lucy? Would you like to be mated?"

Again, the scent of her arousal hit him like a tonne of bricks and he groaned, feeling his pants tighten.

"W-what are you talking about Laxus? Mating requires-" It was as though a light had finally gone off in her head and she stiffened up in his arms before struggling. He allowed her to move, watching lazily as she shuffled off his lap and right off the bench. She hit the ground with a groan, a behind high in the air and he growled, grabbing hold of her hips once he twisted around on the bench. The others had long since fled the table, so he wasn't afraid of losing his head as he bent down, pressing his hips against his and grinding into her fleshy behind.

"Do you see Lucy? Once a mate is recognised, it's like an instant connection between the two." His chest pressed against her back and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her up, her knees digging into the wood floor. He tilted her head to look at him and he saw the heady look in her eyes, "It's a call that can't be ignored. Nothing else will satisfy them."

Without warning his lips attacked hers and he took advantage of her shock to plunder her mouth with his tongue. He was relentless, stealing her breath from her lungs. When he felt her become weak he pulled away, nibbling his way down her throat, "If it goes ignored long enough, the dragon loses control. And I'm not sure how much longer I can wait Lucy..."

All the small moments they'd shared since the war flashed through Lucy's mind and she sighed, relishing in the mild relief his lips brought her, but it only built a fire in her belly that only spurred on her desire.

"Laxus... I don't-" She moaned when he bit the junction he had teased earlier, embarrassed when it drew a few wondering eyes to the pair. He picked her up from the floor and threw her over his shoulder before marching through the growing crowd of people, making his way to the upper level and into his office. He barely closed the door when he pressed her against it, his lips attacking hers once more.

"You don't know-" He pecked the corner of her lips, "What's going on-" another kiss landed on her nose, "That's fine. Leave it to me. I'll make sure you don't regret it." His hands roamed up her waist, his body pinning hers to the wood, pulling his head away so he could look down at her.

"Laxus?" Lucy noticed his stare and managed to squeeze out from between him and the door. He was devouring her with his eyes. She backed away, her heeled boots clacking against the wooden floor and making his gaze snap up to meet hers. He smirked at her blush and took a step forward, and for each one he took, she took another backwards, his eyes as fierce as a predator.

She gulped audibly, feeling her body heat up at his gaze, "Laxus?" She felt like she was being hunted, his hulking form easily towering over her, his eyes a deep shade of grey that reminded her of a stormy night.

She tried to keep retreating, to put distance between them, but her back hit the wall and his long legs covered the ground between them easily. He said nothing as he stared unblinkingly down at her, the only thing telling her he was still alive for the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

"I didn't want to talk to you about it because I didn't want to think about..." His words died on his lips and he growled, his body tensing as he tried to hold himself back.

"Think about what Laxus?" His face looked pinched and she laid a hand on his chest, watching the way his head snapped to look at where their skin touched.

"Damn it Lucy." Without another word he shoved her against the wall, pinning her hands on either side of her head, "I don't deserve you. But I want you. I crave you..." He pressed his face into her neck and inhaled, something akin to a purr escaping his throat.

"L-Laxus?" She blushed, baring her neck in a half-hearted attempt to get away. But in doing so, he had full access to her throat again and he placed an open mouth kiss on her skin, his tongue caressing it. An airy moan left her throat and she increased her struggles, confused by the heat pooling in her abdomen.

He stole her breath with his ministrations, his sharp teeth barely grazing her skin and she panted, pressing her thighs together to relieve the pressure.

"I want you Lucy. I've wanted you for so long." He hissed as he pulled away, the act of leaving her body seemingly causing him pain, "I'm drawn to you like a moth to flame. I've just wanted to hold you. To protect you and make sure that you want for nothing." He took a deep breath, his cheeks colouring, and yet he refused to look away from her, practically watching the wheels in her head turning. She lifted one delicate eye brow, her mouth parting slightly and he groaned at the sight, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

"I don't really get all the specifics... and while I don't know you all that well, I know that I'm attracted to you. I have been for a while, since you came back to us on Tenrou... But I'd also like to get to know you more..."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, before trailing soft pecks all the way up her arm until his hands grabbed her face, theirs noses millimetres apart, "We have our whole lives to get to know each other Lucy. There is no other for me. We mate for life."

Her breath caught and he smirked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against him, before lifting her up. Automatically her legs wrapped around his waist, her need for stability outweighing the embarrassing position. At first... "Um... Laxus. What-"

He pressed his lips to hers, and she was carried away by the night...

 **xXx Happy Halloween xXx**

 **This was stuck in my head. For ages. Literally. I had originally wanted it out on Halloween, but I figured it was the next best thing to get it up soon after. If you want to see a lemon, let me know in a review or PM and I'll have the next part up. It was originally going to be a one shot, but I can make exceptions! Happy belated Halloween everyone!**


	2. Part 2

**Previously:**

 _He grabbed her hand and kissed it, before trailing soft pecks all the way up her arm until his hands grabbed her face, theirs noses millimetres apart, "We have our whole lives to get to know each other Lucy. There is no other for me. We mate for life."_

 _Her breath caught and he smirked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against him, before lifting her up. Automatically her legs wrapped around his waist, her need for stability outweighing the embarrassing position. At first... "Um... Laxus. What-"_

 _He pressed his lips to hers, and she was carried away by the night..._

 **Provoking the Mating part 2**

Everything spun around her, the blood thrumming through her veins so quickly that it drowned out all other sounds. His smell smothered her, the scent of rain almost as intoxicating as the alcohol she had ingested earlier in the night. It no longer mattered to her that they were still in the guild, in his office, only the heat between her legs and the hulking man before her taking any form of presence in her mind. And it left her _wanting._

"Fuck Lucy." He growled into her neck, his tongue coating her skin as if he were worshipping her, "You smell," He took a deep breath in through his nose and moaned, teeth nipping at her neck, "Gods you smell like heaven. I could eat you for every meal and never get sick of you. I can practically _taste_ you already."

She let out a sigh, pressing her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure there, "Laxus. Please…"

The words left her in a breath, only his extreme hearing allowing him to pick them up and his head shot up, his eyes boring into hers. Brown barely peaked out from between her lashes, a delicate flush decorating her from chest to cheek, "What Lucy? What do you need?" With a growl he grabbed her behind the knees and lifted her up, growling when she settled right over his sensitive bulge, " _Tell me!"_

Her eyes shot open and she moaned, twisting her fingers in his hair before slamming their lips together, grinding against him without shame, "I… I don't know. I want you. I want… I want the emptiness to go away…"

He had to fight to stop his eyes from rolling back, her begging giving him the images from his fantasies, of her on her knees, her delicate mouth so close to his member that all he'd have to do-

He shook his head, slamming her none too gently against the wall. With as much control as he could muster, he pulled back, drawing his dragon back on a fraying leash. He let her drop, taking satisfaction in her sudden lack of stability and grabbed her hand before pulled her from the room.

The sudden onslaught of sound disoriented the blonde woman more than she already was and she staggered straight into Laxus' back and she hazarded a glance around him to find what had caused him to stop. Before them, against the wall was Cana with Bixlow, practically screwing each other with their clothes on. Neither had noticed the presence of the blondes, and Lucy could only blush when she realised Bixlow was using his babies to help pleasure the brunette. Taking the distraction, Laxus pulled Lucy after him again, barely getting out through the back of the guild before his lightning finally released, his control gone when he heard the Celestial mages' panting. He barely pulled her to his chest when his magic took hold, teleporting them in an instant to his home in the forest outside Magnolia. The light lacrima on the porch flickered, Laxus unable to draw back the entirety of his magic. He only just got them through the door, his body acting on instinct when he slammed her against it, mouth attacking hers like a man starved.

She was a thirst for him that he couldn't quench no matter how much he kissed her, and she couldn't even complain or protest, even as her lungs begged for air. Heeding her bodies silent need he pulled away, only long enough to wrap her legs around his waist and to close the door. Laxus didn't bother turning on any of the lights, his desire too strong and his need almost primal. One hand massaged her behind, growling when his skin met hers with her dress hiked up around her hips.

"L-Laxus!" The sound of splintering wood echoed in her ears and he just grunted, throwing her from him. She gasped before she landed, bouncing on something soft that she quickly learnt was his bed. He stood at the foot of his bed, the light of the moon filtering in through his window and making his eyes glint. He was very much the predator he was known to be, but instead of blood, he wanted _her_ , and it made her squirm. He rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck simultaneously, but without looking away from her. Her stomach clenched, mouth watering as she watched his muscles ripple with the movement and his wolfish grin had her panting.

' _Come on Lucy. He hasn't even done anything yet!'_ She tried to chastise herself, but when his knee hit the edge of the bed her breathing stalled in her throat and she could only watch as he crawled towards her, stalking her even though he paralysed her with his presence alone.

Laxus sniffed as he paused over her, his face in line with the apex of her thighs and he chuckled, a dark sultry sound that sent electricity racing through her, "D-don't sniff me!"

He ignored her plea, leaning down suddenly to press his nose against the top of her panties, a skimpy thing of transparent black lace. His nose was damp from just brushing against her and something akin to a purr left him, eyes unfocused. It was only her shifting that brought him back to their present situation and he lunged forward, covering the distance between them and sealing his lips to hers. Teeth hit, and the jarring force rattled the small blonde woman but he didn't skip a beat, trailing his lips back down to her neck instead, his hands slipping up her side to brush against her breasts.

Her whole body jolted, as though he had shocked her with his magic and he hummed, experimentally passing his hand over the front of her chest, allowing his fingers the smallest dip into the valley of her breasts. Again, she twitched, a silent moan leaving her, he let out a slow breath, whispering to her, "You're so responsive Lucy… Let me hear you."

His mouth latched onto her nipple through her clothing and she moaned, her voice raising in volume when he tugged on it gently.

"Laxus!" She bucked against him, no longer feeling her early embarrassment, only need for something unknown driving her. He answered her with a growl and before she knew it, she felt the fabric of her dress tear, literally ripping at the seams. The only thing that held it together was the corset Mira had put her in and the fact that it hid her from him made him pull back, his mouth twisted in a snarl.

Lightning crackled between his fingers, burning through the leather and sending sparks dancing across her skin.

"Laxus!" Lucy jolted, her eyes rolling back in her head and Laxus could only watch, fascinated, as his name fell from her lips like a chant. His fingers hovered over her barely concealed breasts and let out a faint pulse of lightning, his lips twisting into a feral smirk when she reacted again, more violently than before.

He pulled the fabric from her, his breath pausing in his throat at the sight of her in nothing but her undergarments. The sheer black lace of the set she was hid nothing from him and he didn't hesitate to lean down, his lips latching onto one nipple while one hand played with the other through her bra. He felt himself twitch, her heat pressed so tightly against him that his dragon nearly broke free. With a careless tug the bra ripped and he pulled it away from her skin.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He whispered against her skin, leaving a wet trail as he swapped to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as the other, "But I can't wait much longer."

His free hand slid down her stomach to skim the edge of her panties and she released a sigh, her fingers flying to his hair and twisting her fingers. He hissed at the pleasure that shot down his spine from scalp and he all but shredded her panties, his fingers flying into her folds and caressing her.

"Laxus… please…" He chuckled, a dark sound that had her squirming as he pulled back, lazily coating his hand in her essence.

"Please what Lucy? I need to hear you?" He tried to watch her face, but with her eyes closed, cheeks flush and chest heaving, his dragon threatened to finally over power him and he grunt, gently pushing a finger into her. Her walls tightened around him and his eyes bulged, "Holy shit."

His other hand flew to his pants, the button flying off to land on the floor with a dull clatter, the sound snapping Lucy out of her daze. Her eyes were dark when she locked her gaze with his and her hands went for his pants, snapping them down his thighs with a quick jerk. Laxus could only smirk, his ego growing when he saw her staring at his member, her tongue flicking across her lips as she swallowed.

"Damn it all." He lunged, simultaneously removing his pants while collecting her hands to hold them above her head. She didn't get a chance to gasp when he was on her, mouth attacking hers, his hand guiding his member against her juices, coating it in preparation, "I can't be gentle Lucy. I'm sorry."

The look of understanding that shot through her eyes was his undoing and her thrust forward, slamming into her and swallowing her cry. Her back arced, the feeling of fullness so overwhelming that everything swan, her vision spotting till she was nearly blind.

He winced at the pain on her face, gently kissing her tears while he waited, every muscle in his body straining against his primal need to mark her and claim her. Sweat gathered on him, dripping down his neck.

"Move…" The whisper was almost too quiet even for him to hear, but when she shifted, ever so slightly, he moaned, his hips moving of their own volition when she said it again, " _Fucking move Laxus!"_

"Shit." He pulled out slowly, and she groaned, feeling every ridge massage her insides until only his tip was still held in her, "You're so fucking _tight_." His hip snapped forward, the skin on skin slap echoing with their moans.

"Laxus… more. Please." Her nails dug into her palms, his wrist only tightening on hers while his other arm supported him. He body swallowed him in a way she never thought possible, the sheer size of him filling her so completely that she almost couldn't breathe.

He watched her, blonde hair splayed out around her, breasts bouncing with every thrust and he roared, his eyes turning to slits as he picked up speed. There was no control, no sense of guilt as he ploughed into her, ravaging her silky passage in a way he had never done to another woman. And watching her writhe beneath him set his blood on fire like no other could.

Her cries grew, wordless sounds that he thought may have been his name and he grunt, releasing her wrists only to grab her hips and flip her, re-entering her warmth so quickly that she screamed, her pants matched the rhythm of the headboard slamming against his wall and he grabbed her waist with one hand while the other snaked around her waist, fingers dancing to her clit as though he were drawn to it. She screamed again, her hips bucking against him in a way that made him slid deeper, striking a spot the had spots dancing before her eyes.

L-Laxus! Oh gods Laxus." Heeding her silent plea, he angled his hips, fingers deafly flicking her bundle in time with his thrust, "To-too much. Too _much!"_

His groaned, dropping his head to her neck, "Never Lucy." Lightning gathered in his fingers and he let out a jolt, her scream nearly deafening him, "That's it Lucy. Just like that. Cum for me." Another pulse hit her and she did scream, a garbled mash up of his name that had him roaring, his grip on her so fierce he was sure she would be bruised by morning.

Her body tightened around him, squeezing him in a way that had him roaring with his own release, his hips slamming against hers once more before he released in her. With a moan she fell, her body bouncing as he let her go. He struggled to breath, his mind only on her and the way her head lolled from side to side. He collapsed beside her before wrapping his arms around her, holding her to his chest while he inhaled her scent.

The smell of sex was thick in the air and he twitched, the feeling of him between her thighs rousing her from her delirium, "Laxus?"

He chuckled at her silent question, nuzzling the top of her head with his nose, "What can I say? Your gorgeous." He pushed her away gently, and a gentleness she had never seen before flitted through his eyes and stole her breath, "And you're all mine."

Laxus kissed her, something soft and, almost, loving, "Do you mean that?" There was a fear that etched itself in her face that made him growl, and he rested his forehead on hers, piercing her with his stormy gaze. "Always." With a wicked grin, he bucked and entered her again, the sound of her moan forever on repeat in his head.

 **xXx Provoking the Mating xXx**

 **And there was part two of my original one-shot. I was never intending to keep writing to this, but I did what you all wanted. And for my first lemon I have to say I'm damn proud! Let me know what you thought! If you want this to continue (though my other fics take priority) then I will, but it will be a majority vote! So leave a review!**

 **A major, HUGE thank you to everyone single person that review, followed and favourited this fic! It means the world to me when people give me feedback, whether positive or otherwise! You guys are amazing and keep authors like myself going! Keep being awesome!**


	3. Part 3

**Provoking the Mating Part 3**

His eyes followed her as she moved, smiling and laughing with the assembled party goers, a vast array of colourful outfits cresting and falling, revealing her lithe figure in tantalising glimpses. He felt his pulse racing, his dragon straining against his will as he watched.

It had been three months since he'd been with her, a quarter of the year in which he had been dragged across the continent, through major political meetings and fancy balls and had been attacked by no less than thirty dark guilds in an effort to get the Queen through her tour safely. He was tired, his body weary from constantly being on his guard, and yet, he couldn't stand the thought of going home alone.

Something primal had awakened in him the second he stepped foot in Magnolia and he had ducked into the Guild without anyone seeing him, taking refuge in a dark alcove so he could enjoy the view. The view of the woman that had been on his mind, the woman that made his blood boil and it was an internal battle not to steal her away the second he saw her.

"Lucy!" Mira's voice broke through the cacophony of noise and Laxus' eyes snapped up, watching as the familiar silverette raced up to the blonde woman, "Can you please help out the back? Wendy tried to take out the rubbish and made a mess."

"Of course. I'll be right back." Lucy gave Mira a dazzling smile before disappearing into the crowd, the sight of her short red dress making him groan. He sat, impatiently, waiting to see the Celestial mage re-enter the hall, only to feel worry knot his stomach when she didn't come back.

He stole into the night, his cloak hiding his bulky figure well enough to stay hidden as he walked down familiar hallways, ducking in and out of doorways in a bid to avoid the occasional wayward drunk.

"I said get away from her!" The fierce tone set him on fire, his lust warring with his worry and he growled low in his throat. He ducked into the dark alleyway behind the guild, waiting to see what was going on. He caught sight of Lucy, her expression thunderous as she stood protectively in front of Wendy, the young girl cowering behind the Celestial mage, Carla doing her best to pull her away from the conflict.

"Nah babe. We was just looking for a good time, ya know?" The men before her were clearly drunk, their speech slurred and their bodies barely capable of remaining upright, "How about you? You look like you know how to give a guy a good time? Put that pretty mouth to use why don't cha'?"

Indignation raced across Lucy's face and she grabbed her whip, which had been resting in a small holster on her thigh, and allowed the magic coil to unfurl, fluttering to the ground in an array of silver and blue sparkles, "My mouth is not getting anywhere near you pigs. Now I'm going to say it again. Move on." She was firm, her grip white knuckles as she snapped the whip, the wind rustling her hair in its high pony tail.

In their drunken stupor, they attempted to approach the blonde, stumbling into one another. For a group of five they could barely function and Laxus smirked, anticipation making him groan as he waited. It wasn't long before Lucy deemed them too close and lashed out, her first pass of her weapon sending a man into a dumpster before knocking another flat on his ass with the pull back swing. The tip snapped around another's ankle and she yanked, taking his legs out of under him. The other two continued on, anger replacing desire as they pulled knives from their clothing.

Noticing the level of their aggression Lucy took a step back, coaxing Wendy to retreat as well. Whip at the ready, Lucy unleash another savage attack on the men and Laxus relished the sound of each snap and crack of the whip as the men cried out. But his desire soon turned to rage as another, one that had initially been literally thrown away like trash, dash at her, his blade just brushing her cheek enough to draw blood. It was her shocked gasp that made him snap, his fist colliding with the mans' face before he even knew what he was doing.

Lightning danced all around him, sending out a shockwave large enough to knock the thugs out. But it was the soft moan that drew his attention, and instantly his earlier desire was burning through him once more.

"Laxus…" Her eyes were dazed, mouth ajar in such a tantalizing way that he had to fight the instinct to ravish her right where she stood. But his knowledge of Wendy being present allowed him to keep his dragon on a leash and he settled for stalking up to the blonde woman, gingerly holding her head to inspect the cut on her cheek. The smell of her blood was heady, and he suppressed a groan, settling for nuzzling her neck with a small whine.

"Lucy." His voice was deep, husky and it did things to the blonde woman in a way she never imagined possible. The rumble in his chest soothed her, allowing her to come down from her adrenaline fuelled high with ease, knowing there was someone there to care for her. The loneliness that had plagued her for months instantly vanished, replaced with a heat that she couldn't decide from satisfaction or desire. She settled on it being a combination of the two, her muscles twitching with the repressed need to jump him where he stood.

"Lucy? Wendy- Laxus?" Mira appeared in the doorway leading to the alley, confusion settling over her features, "What are you doing here?"

He grunted, nodding his head to the young blunette.

"Oh, Wendy!" Lucy spun, leaving the slayers embrace in favour of coddling the young girl, checking her over to make sure she was alright, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

The girl nodded, lifting her hand to the blonde's cheek before allowing her magic to flow, making quick work of healing her cut, "I am now Lucy. Thank you!"

The women hugged, taking comfort in the fact they were both safe, "Thank _you_ Wendy. I'm so glad I got here when I did. I can't imagine…" A shudder stole through her body, unsettling thoughts taking root in her head and she held Wendy just a little bit closer.

"Yes. I'm glad you came when you did Lucy. Thank you for protecting Wendy. She may be strong, but she's also young. She needs to learn her own limits." Carla chided, glancing at the hugging pair out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't lost on them the Carla was just worried, so the two just smiled at the Exceed before Wendy broke their embrace in favour of hugging Carla instead.

"Thanks Carla."

Mira collected the bluenette, placing a hand on her head, "Let's get you inside Wendy. Laxus, take care of Lucy for me would you please?" The silverette sent the two a wink before stepping into the guild, closing the door that allowed light to filter into the dark night.

"Ah. Yeah. Um. Welcome back Laxus." She shot him an award-winning smile, the moonlight glinting off her pale skin in a way that made her look ethereal. Lucy looked away for a moment to holster her whip only to gasp when she felt the wind rustled her hair and she looked up, noticing the way he towered over her smaller body, "Laxus?"

He groaned, leaning down slowly, his hands cupping her cheek and neck as he kissed her. She tasted sweet, like a candy cane, and he relished the feeling of his lips on hers. She let out a small moan, her own hands resting against his chest, nails pricking his skin through his shirt. It was like accelerant on a fire and he ran his tongue across her lower lip, drawing a wanting gasp from her before deepening the kiss.

Her body was on fire under his assault, a feeling that was surely reciprocated by him in his urgency. He pulled away from her, leaving her panting.

"Come home with me Lucy?" His whispered against her lips, his breath ghosting over her face and she shivered. Heat pooled in her belly at his request and she barely had the chance to nod before he'd scooped her up, his magic racing over her like a tantalizing embrace. The thrill of feeling the rush of his power once again made her moan against his throat, her lips pressing kisses at a feverish pace until he landed, being forced to take a calming breath while he moved.

He groaned, resisting the urge to press her against the closest wall and have his way with her. He stalked through his home, not giving any thought to turning on any lights until he reached his bedroom. There was the same feeling of anticipation in her belly and she flinched when he did turn on a light, not expecting the assault on her senses.

His bedroom was softly illuminated, the dark sheets on the bed waiting for them as he slowly lowered her to them, the blankets threatening to consume her and she sighed at their embrace. Laxus stood over her, his eyes roving over her form.

Her skin tight red dress was bunched high on her waist, her core covered only by the white fluff on the dress trim. It pressed her breasts up in a way that had him licking his lips and a delicate blush decorated her cheeks. It was then that he ever regretted leaving her for his job. He relished in the way she squirmed under his gaze, her white stockings slipping lower on her thighs in her efforts to combat the ache that had formed between her legs.

"Fuck Lucy…" He inhaled, a deep lung full of her heady scent that nearly sent him over the edge right then are there, "I've missed you."

Laxus crawled over her, allowing himself to sink into the mattress on either side of her before capturing her lips in another kiss. But unlike their other kisses, this one was slow, sensual. It held everything he could fathom in regards to his emotions towards her. It made her head spin with desire.

Tongues danced as she let him deepen the kiss, a moan slipping from her that he more than happily swallowed. One hand roamed over her, barely skimming her flushed skin as he attempted to touch everything, memorising her and committing every sensitive spot to heart. He listened to every gasp and moan, to the way her breath caught when he rubbed her in just the right spot or barely brushed a spot on her side. He craved to feel the way she arched up into him when he pressed a finger against her clothed core, her lips pulling from his so she could let herself be heard and he groaned in response, his lips descending instead to her vulnerable neck.

His teeth nipped and tongue soothed, winding her up like a spring. Lucy tugged at his hair, trying to coax him to hurry up, to give them the release they both desired. But he refused to give in. He wanted to cherish his time with her, a time he planned to use to make up for their rushed tryst from months earlier.

Gently, and ever so slowly, Laxus pulled her dress down, releasing her breasts and choking when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra. She blushed prettily under him, his body holding her down in a way that no matter how hard she tried to press into him, she couldn't get him to move. His lips brushed against her, placing wet kisses along her heated skin, skirting her nipples until she whined, twisting this way and that under him before he latched onto one, one of hand playing with one pebbled peak until she writhed under him once more.

"L-Laxus! Laxus! Please!" He gave her a particularly rough bite, making her cry out before he swap his attention to the other breast, making sure to give it equal attention before he pulled away, staring into Lucy's own hooded eyes, darkened with desire and need. Her lips were red and bruised, parted just enough for her rushed breathes to leave her, "Please Laxus."

He growled, a sound so deep and heady that it had her quivering with anticipation. There was something so deeply gratifying for her to know that _she_ was the one that made him lose control. The _she_ was the one that he was showering with affection, effectively worshipping her body. And yet, she knew she wanted to return the favour. She wanted to chart his body like her own private map. To make him come undone and reduce the Adonis like man to a quivering mess. She knew she could. She just needed to make him let her.

"Lucy. I'm sorry I left. I-" He brushed against her core, drawing a cry from her lips that had his own member weeping with desire. But despite the rush she had received, she managed to speak to him.

"Don't apologise. I get it. It's what we do." He pressed against her and she moaned, her sentence ending in an elongated sound that had him baring his teeth. She pushed against him, wrapping a leg around his hip, pressing her heated core against his hard length and forced him to roll over while he was distracted. He only let out a grunt before he smirked up at her, shuddering at the feeling of finally having her against him again.

"Well Blondie, someone is anxious are they?" His amusement was short lived, Lucy taking the chance to grind down on him, slowly pulled her dress from her body as she did so. The bell in her hair jingled before the red tie was pulled off along with her dress so that she sat atop the man in nothing by red panties and white stockings held up by an equally white garter belt.

She felt him jump under her, letting a moan slip at the feeling of him. Of his excitement at seeing her and she smiled, "I think you have too much on Laxus."

Lucy didn't know what they were. She couldn't say that they were dating but she knew she felt something for the blonde man beneath her and she was determined to make him realise it.

Lithe hands tangled in his shirt, pulling it apart in a shower of buttons. Her mouth watered at the sight of his chiselled chest, watching the way his muscles jumped with each of his breathes. It made her squirm atop him as he leant forward, feeling the way his body moved to take off the ruined clothing, she vaguely noticed that between seeing him at the Guild to present he had lost his shoes and cloak, but for her that was none too important considering her situation.

"Better?" He raised an eyebrow, hands reaching for her while he simultaneously lowered himself back to the mattress only to have them batted away. She tutted at him, a mischievous glint shining in her eyes and he groan as she rocked against him once more. Slowly, crawling over him, she peppered his face with kisses, lips searing a burning trail down his throat, drawing a guttural groan from him as she continued on her path. Just as he had done to her, she mapped his body like she had wanted, learning what made him tick and what pushed his buttons. It was the way he watched her, eyes burning with passion that drove her to bite the button of his pants, tongue snaking out to lick under the waistband. His breath stalled in his throat the whole time she pulled down his zipper, the button having magically opened.

Time itself stood still, Laxus unable to look away while Lucy teased him, her soft hands lingering on his skin while she pulled down the last of his clothing at a torturous pace. He groaned, thrusting in an effort to speed up the process and he froze when she did. Horror took over and he glanced down at her, watching the cheeky smirk spread across her lips. A warning played across her features, her fingers flexing ever so slightly until he stopped completely. Satisfied that he would stay were he was, she continued her ministrations.

Nails racked across the inside of his thighs, they pressed into his flesh to raise goose bumps of anticipation until his pants were finally gone. She hadn't said anything about how he'd gone commando, but he couldn't care less about her silence when one of her hands closed around his member, the head weeping and coating him completely, giving her the perfect chance to feel him.

"Lucy…" He whispered, head falling back at the feeling of her holding him. He wanted to grab her, slam her against the bed and take her, but he knew she was the one pulling the strings, something he was more than happy to allow. He knew he'd get what he wanted at some point.

Having turned away, he didn't see the way she leant down or how she licked her lips. He didn't have a chance to brace himself for the way her tongue slid languidly up his shaft, flicking the tip as if it were a lollipop and he shot upright, only kept in his seated position by the way her hands held his thighs open, her nails digging into his skin in a way that had pleasurable chills running up and down his spine.

"Fuck!" Hands buried themselves in her hair while he watched, desire burning his insides and his dragon roared to be released. Lightning danced around him, his control slipping by the second and when Lucy let him control the rhythm and speed, he nearly let go then and there, but he perceived, never wanting the moment to end, "Lucy. Fuck. Lucy I-"

He chanted her name like a prayer, the syllables falling from his lips like liquid gold and she pushed herself to take him deeper, sucking and licking until he finally managed to pull her away from him. Saliva dripped from her mouth but she didn't get a chance to wipe her mouth when he smash his lips to hers, snapping her panties before grabbing her hips so he could slam her down on his shaft.

Lucy screamed, her walls constricting tightly around him and he hissed, rocking into her to keep her high going. His hands held her in a bruising grip, building the pace until he felt he needed more and he spun them around, laying her gently on the sheets before going back in, the sound of skin on skin filling the room along with the musky scent of their joining.

It made his head spin and he couldn't get enough of the euphoric look on Lucy's face. He let his magic gather, letting it dance between them, letting it please her as he slowed to a crawl, gently pulling out only to re-enter her warmth with equally careful movements.

"Lucy? I-I need to ask you something." He grunted, her walls tightening once more around him.

"N-now?" She couldn't believe her ears, whining at the pace he'd chosen to take on. None the less she nodded at him to continue.

"I know I told you that you were mine. But I want you to tell me you _want_ to be mine. Please. I want to be with you Lucy." His voice verged on pleading, the thought of the great Laxus begging her made her heart swell.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled up at him, cheeks stained red with a blush she swore would permanently be there. Lucy leant up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders so she could whisper in his ear, "I love you Laxus Dreyar. I want to be yours."

With a great roar he wrapped his arms around her, holding her flush against him so his hips could snap forward, thrusting into her with wild abandon. Lighting sparked, causing the blonde woman to scream. Pleasure overloaded her senses, from his girth to his magic and her ability to think went out the window.

Words, pleas and what he assumed was his name fell from her mouth like a song, the lyrics of which only he would ever hear. His teeth elongated, eyes changing the second his dragon instincts kicked in and just as Lucy moaned her release, his teeth sunk into her tender neck. The pain kicked her body over the edge and she came again with an earthshattering scream, pain and pleasure mixing into a euphoric cocktail so potent that she passed out in his arms. His own release caused him to grunt, biting a little to deeply into her throat.

The blood on his tongue was like honey and he barely had the mind to pull away, his hips jerking with the last of his orgasm. He barely had it in him to roll over, pulling her exhausted body against him so he could relax. A deep seeded contentment settled over him, his dragon sated and his body spent. He decided that come the morning, he would speak with Lucy about his plans. Ones that he knew one some deep part of his subconscious that she would be happy with.

"Good night Lucy." He pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head, smiling at the content sigh that left her lips, "Merry Christmas."

 **Provoking the Mating**

 **Holy crap guys! I did it! It took a year to get the next part done by dammmmnnnnn! I'm proud of it. I thought it was a little too long, but when I read through it I was like 'screw it! I like it.' So I hope you do too! And guys, thank you so, so, so much for reviewing. I never thought I'd get such a positive reaction to this story! Your reviews, follows and favourite have literally been the most amazing thing, especially for a fic that was to help me with writing lemons (something I never thought I'd be good at). 40 reviews, 85 follows, 177 favourites and I have to say, it makes me so happy knowing that people like my work. A very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone celebrating this holiday season!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, if you thought something wasn't good or if you liked the lemon in it. I have a chapter ready for the New Year, so stay tuned for that one!**


End file.
